Legacy of the Blackstar-Battle for Earth
by IIII Winter Wolf IIII
Summary: Annabeth Chase is a criminal and a thief out of nessisarity. It is the only way to finance food and shelter. One day she and her best friend break into the wrong house and Annabeth meets a Green eyed boy. They get of easy but it is to late and Annabeth is pulled into world she until that moment had no Idea exsisted and even worse. She will fall in love in the most unlikely place.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people. You are frigging awesome. How are you all doing. I love you all. Hope you enjoy this. I will update soon.**

* * *

I stood at the edge of the street waiting for my best friend. This was my last chance since I ran away from home. I had failed in the last two break-ins. Not because of my failure in planning but because in the sloppiness of my targets. If I failed again I was out. I had been out on the streets since I was seven and had met a girl named Thalia. We had been reasonable for a few days until we met Luke.

He seemed great at first. He offered us a place to stay and food and everything. This went great until we grew older. Now, I was fifteen. I had a criminal record but Luke had always paid money to get me out of prison.

Anyway. Until I was old enough I had been trained and now I was breaking in to places for him with Thalia and today was my last chance. Luke had told us that his bosses patience was running out and that if we didn't get back to the success quote we used to have we would be laid on ice.

I didn't want to find out what that meant so here I stood waiting for Thalia. My partner in crime. I adjusted my protective gloves and secured my long blond hair in a high ponytail . Then I pulled on my Yankees cap and looked up the skyscraper. Our target was the penthouse in the top five floors.

No one knew much about the owners. We knew they had good connections to the FBI and the rest of the federal government which meant that we had to be very, very careful about not making any mistakes. People like that had good security and even better lawyers which would make sure that the cops or feds would be very careful in not missing anything.

"Hey Anna." I looked to my left were Thalia stood and gave her a glare which was famous for scaring people. Sadly Thalia wasn't to impressed. "Don't call me Anna." I hissed. She smirked. "Sure Beth." I glared at her. "My name is Annabeth...no don't roll your eyes. Speak after me. Anna...beth." I gave up. She was hopeless."Okay then Anni. What ever you say."

I gritted my teeth . "So. What's your plan?" I raised my eyebrow. "What plan?" "Are you telling me that you, Annabeth Chase don't have a plan?" I bit my lip. "Yes, I do." I admitted. "I found a hard access set in storage. No, idea were Luke's boss got it but it's top of the line Russian spec ops gear. If we are going to do this we need it. We are going to burn the security locks in the third floor from the top and then open the door manually. Bet we need to be fast because we may get inside but if their security is worth anything we will trigger some sort of a arm if best and you know the clock. Anyway, I told you all this yesterday. Weren't you listening?" Thalia shrugged. "Hey. I was a bit preoccupied. I think they will kill us if we mess up." Thalia said in a quiet voice. I spun around to her. "What? Who?"

Thalia shrugged and I was no idea how she was staying this calm. "I overheard Luke when he was calling his boss. He was trying to protect us but as far as I can tell he I'd being ordered to downsize his department to put it in a nice way. Which means failure is not an option for us." I nodded while a cold stone slowly settled in my stomach.

"Are you sure about this. I mean I can't believe that Luke wouldn't protect us." I shot at her refusing to believe that someone who I looked at like something similar to a brother even if it was stupid.

"Well it's possible but unlikely since he said he would take care of us himself." I bit my lip not wanting to believe that we were nothing to him after eight years. "He was bluffing." I said even though I was saying to convince myself.

Luke was a criminal, just like us only that we would stop the moment we got the chance. He enjoyed it because it was easy. "Okay. Let us do this." The streets of New York were surprisingly empty for a summer night.

In the distance I could hear police cars. "I think we should run once this is over." I informed Thalia finally. "I think we should run now. As fast as we can."

We stared at each other. "They will look for us to early. Hand over out catch and then, when we have time off we run like there is no tomorrow which there won't be for us if we are uncarful."

I nodded. "In that case let us be careful and do this right." I mumbled. Thalia nodded and bumped my shoulder. "Come on. Let us do this." Thalia nodded. I secured my backpack and we crossed the street at the next traffic light. I went through my simple plan in my head and tried to think of a black up plan. As far as we knew only the top level of the three floor penthouse was in active usage which meant that no one should be there. The lowest level was also the only one that was reachable by the elevator because it skipped the next two levels straight to the roof.

Damn this building was a mystery. I looked up at the building in question trying to guess in inner lay out. I was very good with architecture and there were only so many reasonable layouts for the top floors. Usually Thalia somehow got her hands on the blueprints, I had no idea how but she did. This time she hadn't been able to.

The problem with skyscrapers was that they were hard to get out of. You could seal them off by simply blocking the elevators and stairs. Finally we reached the building and stepped into the lobby. Thalia winked at the guard who waved us through.

"How did you bribe him to let us through?" I asked. Thalia shuddered slightly. "You don't want to know. The important thing is that he is. Security is running maintenance on the cams as you know which he informed me off."

I nodded. As planned we walked to the elevator with a "out of order" sign on it and pressed the up button. Finally we entered it. I pressed the button that would bring us to the roof and set down my back pack and brought out my gear.

In the meanwhile Thalia who seemed to have listened after all was staring at the growing red number that told us which floor we were on with her finger on the red switch that would stop the elevator. Just at the right moment she pressed the button so that the car stopped at the middle floor of the penthouse. I know it would have been easier to take the lower floor but I had no idea what the security measures were and hoped since this door was sealed it wouldn't have any countermeasures. When I opened the panel and manually released the door locks and Thalia pried the double doors open I saw that the elevator had stopped only five inches to high.

I saw the security locks that kept doors from opening and noticed to my pleasure that they were standard issue. I attacked the small charges to the locks and wired them to the control switch. Thalia and I retreated to back of the cabin. "Here goes nothing." I pressed the switch and a bang like from a gunshot echoed through the small elevator cabin making my ears ring.

To my surprise the security locks were pulverized. Thalia lost no time and started prying the doors open. Once she was finished we peered into the darkness. Only silence. I climbed out of the elevator, switched on my flashlight and froze. The place looked like a museum. I saw a large stack of what looked like coins from Athens that were used 700bc. on a table and many, many other antique things that belonged in a museum.

Thalia and I nodded at each other and moved into action. First I went to the stack of coins and scooped them into my bag. Then I looked around about what I should steel first.

After filling our backpacks with as much as we could carry we headed back into the entrance hall were the first problem hit us. The elevator was gone and I knew that I didn't need to bother calling it. Thalia looked at me, panic in her face. "Follow me." I hissed sending my mind into overdrive. "We need to move a floor down and hope that there aren't any traps stopping you from escaping through the elevator. Of that fails we need to take the stairs."

Thalia followed me down the stairs and through the room and I was asking myself why these antique objects weren't protected in anyway. Finally we reached the elevator and I called it...nothing happened. I pressed the button again...still nothing. "I think someone is playing with us." Thalia mumbled.

"Yes. We wanted to see what you would do. Now show us your hands. We are from the secret service.. Set down your bags and face the wall. Keep your hands behind your head." I cursed silently. We were in trouble. Two agents put handcuffs on us. This wasn't the first time we were being arrested but this time the problem was that we were already in trouble and getting arrested made getting away from Luke and the organization impossible or very, very hard.

"Now, we are going to have a chat with the people in who's hangout you broke into. They half led, half dragged us up stairs untill we reached the top level of the penthouse house. It had a slightly old-fashioned but very nice interior. Wooden furniture and nice pictures.

"I want a lawyer and I noticed that you forgot to read us our rights." Thalia announced. They ignored us. I thought feverishly. What was the secret service doing here? I mean the FBI had gotten us one time and the dozen other times it were cops but the secret service was a bit not gooder.

"Were are you taking us?" Thalia asked though they just said it but since she was panicking less than I was and we were handcuffs I didn't tease her over it. "Now mind your manners." One of them ordered us. For once in my life I didn't have anything to say anyway until I spotted the two teenagers dressed in beach wear.

* * *

**Hello, people. You are all awesome. Now. Non of you are able to guess were this story will be going and it will be big. Very big and there will be Percabeth later so don't worry. I hope you have all enjoyed this first chapter. Don't forget to Review or ask questions.**

**WinWinter Wolf over and out**


	2. Chapter 2

Annabeth pov.

They were sitting in deck chairs watching TV on a huge flat-screen with two glasses filled with cola on a small table between them.

One of them was a native American looking girl. She was extremely good looking and was deeply tanned. She was wearing a white blouse over what looked like a bikini. Her eyes looked like kaleidoscope and her hair was brown.

The boy was also quite good looking. He had sparkling green eyes and black hair. He was tall and Athletic, very Athletic. He was wearing green swimming trunks and a blue shirt. The worst part was that I thought that I had seen him before.

One of the Agents stepped forward. "Mam? Sir?" The two looked in our direction. "They were down there as you said. Should we hand them over to the authorities?" the girl sighed. "No, leave them here." I looked at her suspiciously. Any fifteen year old girls that were called mam by secret service agents were definitely worthy of my suspicion.

The he agents left the room. "Who are you two?" I asked glaring at them. They had no right to question us. Especially since I had the suspicion that they weren't law enforcement.

"I am Percy Jackson and this is Piper Mclean. " the boy introduced himself. I froze. Now I knew who they were. Piper Mclean...a famous actress, model and singer. Percy Jackson...the martial arts and swimming star. Plus he also worked with NASA. He was supposedly a brilliant rocket scientist.

Mclean walked up to us and picked up our bags which were filled with their belongings. She walked over to a large table and started to carefully empty the bags. To my surprise Jackson walked up to us and released us from the hand cuffs. Somehow I knew that trying to run wouldn't be a Wise course of action.

Once our restraints were gone Percy told us to sit down around the table. "You picked the raid of a lifetime girls. Some of these things are priceless." We stayed silent. "You can keep these things. I guess you will get in trouble if you return home empty-handed."

We looked at the two open-mouthed. At him because he was acting crazy and at the Piper girl because she was actually looking quite board.

"Wait? What?" Jackson laughed. "This stuff is ancient history. Most of it hadn't done anyone any good for the last two thousand years except looking nice. This way these things will do do something good one more time. Now, gather your goods and get out of here before I come to my senses. And use this chance. Don't be stupid."

To surprised to make a fuss Thalia and I got up and quickly filled the priceless antiquities into our bags. Suddenly as Thalia and I were leaving the room hurriedly I heard Piper's voice ringing put clearly in my head. I mean I didn't hear it with my ears. I was hearing it with my mind.

"Perseus. What do you think are you doing?" Rang Piper's voice through my thoughts. "I am throwing the dices." Came the calm reply. Feeling for my sanity I swore myself never to mention this.

It looked like the Agents had been informed our unlikely pardon because there was no sign of them. We passed through a hallway full of antiquities. For another heartbeat I considered grabbing a few more things but I somehow got the feeling that that wouldn't be to wise plus the two crazy teen agers had not only let us go but they also let us keep the things we stole. When we left the skyscraper a few minutes later both Thalia and I knew what to do.

Before heading back to our base of operations Thalia and I checked our baggage found an envelope addressed to us by name even though we never told them ours. Inside the envelope were maybe ten thousand dollars in cash along with a note one which the words, "Good luck." were written.

I decided then and there never to mention these strange kids to anyone and try to get those green eyes out of my head. They had given us the chance to run.

* * *

**Hello people. Hope you had fun. Thanks for reading. I will update when I get at least six more Reviews.**

**Winter Wolf over and out.**


End file.
